zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki:Archives/Forum:Anime pages and characters
Anime Pages/Characters These pages are messy. There is no consistent format, and much of the information is splashed willy-nilly around the various pages/subpages. For example, Zoids new century and fuzors have all the characters in the main anime page, while CC and Genesis have separate "list of characters" pages. GF sort of gets lost in the mix somewhere, and Gunther Prozen has his own page. Most of the main anime pages were clearly copied out of wikipedia, and they don't quite seem to fit into this wiki. Each page follows a unique format, is there any reason to this kind of formatting? Personally, I think that perhaps we should have some sort of common format across the pages. Here are the main headings for each page: CC: 1 Series background 2 Plot 3 Characters 4 Zoids 5 Episodes 6 Theme songs 7 References 8 External links GF: 1 Series Background 2 Characters 3 Episode listing 4 Theme songs 5 Trivia 6 See also 7 External links NC/0: 1 Series background 2 Characters 3 Episode listing 4 Theme songs Fuzors: 1 Series background 2 Characters 3 Series comments 4 Theme songs 5 External links Genesis: 1 Series Background 2 Plot 3 Characters 4 Zoids 5 Episode list 6 Theme songs 7 Notes 8 External links I think we should have some kind of template to follow with these, it'll make editing easier for starters. Even if we don't follow a specific template, they should at least contain the same group of headings. So yeah. Long post short, first, would anyone be opposed if I went through and tried to style the anime pages into some consistent format? second, what should be done about "list of characters" pages? Keep them, or delete them? I would be more inclined to keep them and have larger character descriptions on them, and remove most of the character info from the anime pages. Actually, I most prefer it to have each character with individual sub pages, and apply a category/template to them. But I realise this was removed a while ago. :I would imagine the best thing to do with all lists is to simply delete (and/or) ignore them, leaving the job to Category pages. Feel free to organize the anime pages to your liking, just do not be quick to delete any content. 15:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :CC and GF should be together on character pages, they're two seasons of the same series. Both official Japanese sites had them as much, anyway, and imo it's easier to have "Van, Van's backstory, Van in CC, Van in GF" on one page than duplicating the backstory for CC and GF Van pages. Pointytilly 04:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::As for the anime pages, I would go with: ::1 Series Background, 2 Plot (general), 3 Characters, 4 Featured Zoids (probably just the zoids used by main characters), 5 Episode List, 6 Anything else (notes, theme songs, see also, etc.) ::I know we have a summary of one episode somewhere (ep4 of NCZ?), but I think we should make more. ::It also appears that your tag on the nihongo template is messing a few pages up, with the tag showing though. I'm trying to find them and fix it, but I probably won't find everything.--Azimuth727 21:04, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the tag deletion thing. But there were seriously a massive number of useless templates, like a template for buffy characters, transformers, etc. The list is long. If you find an article that has something messed up because of the deletion tag, search for the template, and click of the "what links here" link at the bottom of the template page. That'll make sure you get rid of the things that go there. I can't really leave things to categories atm, because you can see in , they are more trouble than good. (Which is why I'm trying to delete a lot of the templates). Those 6 titles seem a pretty good start. I think I'll work on plot summaries after making a template. I don't want to have to be stuck manually formatting pages across all 4(5) anime series to make them look the same. But it's definitely something that could be done. Sylvanelite 23:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'll be making episode summaries under the name "Zoids: Genesis Episode X" for two reasons, 1 to avoid name clashes like "bio zoid", and two so that the unofficial names of genesis can be changed later (if genesis gets a new episode name). I've made new century under the names of the series, but that's because there was already one NC/0 page. The rest will have this format. Sylvanelite 01:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Fuzors Summaries I can do these as I get my own longer ones done. Any formatting suggestions? I already did one for episode 26, and don't mind fixing them up once we have a template. Pointytilly 04:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :As far as formatting the main articles, there isn't really a strict template to follow. I've been putting *episode name*, Overview, Characters and Zoids as headings. Then adding it to the category at the bottom. I think we can just put the plot summaries into the overview of the episodes, and that'll be enough. I don't know if there is a way to format a entire page using a template, so I think this'll be good enough for now, and I can add templates in later.Sylvanelite 23:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) nice the anime section's going well--Hollow ichigo 10:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC)